A Visit to Hogwarts
by wolverina32
Summary: Professor X receives a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who is an old friend of his  inviting him and the x-men to visit Hogwarts over the Halloween Holiday, Logan will meet a new friend...Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: The invitation

Chapter 1

The Xavier Institute, four days before halloween:

Professor Charles Xavier is sitting at his desk having a talk with Logan when he hears a tapping noise, he turns around and sees a large barn owl perched on the window ledge clutching a envelope in it's beak.

There's an owl perched out on the window ledge Chuck", says Logan

I know, would you be so kind as to let inside for me", replies Professor X

Sure, no problem Chuck", replies back Logan heading for the window

Logan lifts up the window, the owl flies through the open window and lands on Professor Xavier's desk still clutching the envelope in it's beak. Professor X snatches the envelope out of the owl's beak. He looks at the envelope and sees that it is addressed to him:

_Professor Charles Xavier_

_1407 Graymalkin Lane_

_Westchester County, NY_

Professor X immediately picks up a letter opener off his desk and cuts open the envelope, pulls out the letter and begins to read:

_Dear Charles_

_How are you my old friend, it's been a long time since we last saw one another. I'm writing to you to cordially invite you and your x-men to visit Hogwarts castle over the Halloween Holiday. There will be a feast on Halloween night which you and your x men are welcome to attend. Looking forward to seeing you old friend. Please send your answer via this return owl. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Well, chuck", says Logan looking preplexed

I'll need to summon the others", replies Professor X

Professor x summons the other x men to come to his office immediately using his telepathy.

What it is Professor", asks Scott upon entering the office along with the others

I just received a letter from a old friend of mine who runs a school overseas, he's invited us to visit his school over the Halloween Holiday", says Professor X

Who is this old friend of your Charles", asks Hank

His name is Albus Dumbledore", replies Professor X

Can't wait to meet him", replies back Hank

So can we go",asks Scott

Yes, that is if you want to", replies Professor X

Yeah, we want to", replies everyone at the same time

Alright then, it's settled we leave for Hogwarts in two days time

What's Hogwarts?", asks Hank perplexed

Oh, it's the name of the school which we will be visiting", replies Professor x

Oh,", replies back Hank

Off you go everyone, I've got to write a reply to this letter from Professor Dumbledore", says Professor X

Okay Charles", replies Storm

After everyone has left Professor x goes back to his desk and retrireves a pen, a piece of stationary and an envelope from his desk drawer. He lays the paper down on his desk and immediately begins a letter back to Professor Dumbledore

_Dear Albus_

_It was good to hear form you again my old friend, your right it has been a long time since we last saw each other. My x men and I are looking forward to visiting your excellent school over the Halloween Holiday, we will of course be attending the Halloween feast. My x men and I will be arriving at Hogwarts in two days _, _just in time for the Halloween Holiday. Looking forward to seeing you again my old friend_.

_Sincerely_

_Professor Charles Xavier_

Professor x folds the letter and puts it in the envelope and seals it up.

Here ya go, take this back to Albus for me", says Professor x to the waiting owl

The owl takes off from the desk with the letter clutched in it's beak and flies out the still open window. Professor x watches as the owl disappears over the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts castle

Chapter 2

_**Hogwarts Castle, three days later...**_

Albus Dumbledore is pacing around his office when he hears a rapping noise, he looks over and sees a barn owl perched on the window ledge. He immediately strolls over to the window and opens it, the owl flies through the window and lands on his desk clutching a letter in it's beak.

It's about time", says Dumbledore snatching the letter from the owl's beak

He immediately tears open the envelope and reads:

_Dear Albus_

_Hello old friend, yes it's been a long time since we last saw each other. Hope you are doing well. I'm writing to you to let you know that me and my x-men will indeed be visiting your school over the Halloween Holiday. We will be arriving two days before Halloween and yes we will attend the feast on Halloween night. _

_Looking forward to seeing you again old friend,_

_Sincerely_

_Professor Charles Xavier_

I'll shall inform the staff", thinks Dumbledore to himself striding over to the fireplace

He takes some floo powder in his hands and throws it into the fire, green flames erupt in the grate, Minerva", come to my office please", says Dumbledore into the flames. A few minutes later Minerva McGonagall deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School and Head of Gryffindor House steps out of the fireplace.

You wish to see me Albus", says Professor McGonagall

Yes Minerva, please sit", replies Dumbledore

I just received a reply from that old friend of mine that I told you about, him and a few of his students will be visiting Hogwarts over the upcoming Halloween Holiday", says Dumbledore

Do you wish me to inform the rest of the staff", asks Professor McGonagall

Yes Minerva, please tell them", replies Dumbledore

Oh and inform the kitchen as well", says Dumbledore

Okay I will, see you at dinner later on Albus", replies back Professor McGonagall exiting the office

_**Hogwarts two days before Halloween...**_

All the students are gathered outside the castle awaiting the arrival of their guests when one of them spots a huge black jet approaching the castle grounds.

It's a jet", yells Colin Creevey excitedly

Everyone watches as the huge black jet lands onto the castle grounds. A few minutes later Professor X, Logan, Storm, Rogue, Kurt, Scott, Kitty and Jean exit the jet and make their way up to the castle where everyone is waiting for them outside.

Woah, that's some jet", says Harry

I'll say, wonder who our guests are", replies Hermione

I don't know, but I guess we'll find out soon", replies back Harry staring in the direction of the jet

Charles!, my old friend", says Dumbledore greeting his old friend

Albus!, so good to see you again", replies Professor X

I'd like you to meet Logan, Storm, Kitty, Kurt, Scott, Rogue and Jean, all students of mine", says Professor X

Nice to meet you all",replies Dumbledore shaking hands with them all

Nice ta meet ya Al", says Logan

Pleasure Wolverine", replies Dumbledore

How'd ya know my name", asks Logan

Charles has told me all about you all in our correspondence", replies Dumbledore

Oh", says Logan

So those are your students I presume", says Professor X upon seeing the crowd of students gathered outside

Yes they are", replies Dumbledore

Okay, back inside everyone!", yells Dumbledore

Everyone makes their way inside the entrance hall, all the students and teachers make their way inside the great hall for the feast while Professor X, Jean, Logan, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue and Storm wait outside. After everyone is seated, Dumbledore walks up to the podium, all eyes turn towards him.

I'd like to make a very special announcement, Hogwarts will not only be your home over the course of the Halloween Holiday but home to some very special guests as well, please join me in welcoming the students from the Xavier Institute For Higher Learning and their teacher Professor Charles Xavier", says Dumbledore

Everyone watches/applauds as Professor X wheels into the room, followed by Logan, Storm, Kitty, Jean, Kurt, Scott and Rogue. Professor X wheels up to the staff table and takes his place amongst the staff while Logan, Storm, Rogue, Kitty, Jean, Scott and Kurt take their seats at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

Seconds later food magically appears on all the tables much to the bewilderment of Logan, Storm, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Kitty and Rogue.

The food just appeared out of nowhere", says Rogue

I know", replies Logan

Hmmmm", thinks Jean to herself

After the feast Dumbledore and Professor X discuss sleeping arrangements...

Logan, Storm, Rogue and Kitty can sleep up in Gryffindor tower, the gryffindor prefect Percy Weasley will be glad to show them the way", says Dumbledore

Sounds good, what about Jean, Scott, Kurt and myself", asks Professor X

Charles, you can sleep up in my office, Jean, Scott and Kurt can sleep up in Ravenclaw tower, the Ravenclaw prefect will be glad to show them the way", replies Dumbledore

Alright then", replies back Professor X

Pip, pip!", cries Dumbledore

All the students get up from their table and make their way to their prospective houses, Percy, come here please", yells Dumbledore across the room

Yes Professor Dumbledore", says Percy a few minutes later

Will you kindly show Logan, Storm, Rogue and Kitty the way up to Gryffindor tower", asks Dumbledore

Sure, come with me please", replies Percy motioning for Logan, Storm, Rogue and Kitty to follow him

Logan, Storm, Kitty, and Rogue follow Percy out of the great hall and up to Gryffindor tower located on the seventh floor while Scott, Jean and Kurt follow the Ravenclaw prefect up to Ravenclaw tower located on the fifth floor.

Baubles", says Percy to the portrait of the fat lady

Same to you", says the fat lady opening up to reveal the entrance into Gryffindor tower

Logan, Storm, Kitty and Rogue step inside the Gryffindor common room followed by the other students who make their way up to their dormitories. Harry Ron, Hermione, Fred and George all remain behind in the common room.

Wow!, some room", says Logan looking around the common room

Thanks", replies Harry

I'm Harry Potter, these are my friends, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley", says Harry

Nice ta meet ya all", replies Logan shaking hands with Harry and his friends

Name's Logan, this here is Rogue, Ororo and Kitty", replies back Logan

Nice to meet you all", says Harry shaking hands with them all

So what kinda school is this, Professor x forgot to tell us", asks Storm curiously

This is a school of magic", replies Harry

WOAH!, you mean all the students here, including yourselves are wizards and witches", replies back Storm with a stunned look on her face

Yep were all wizards and witches", says Harry

Cool!, yall have powers too", replies Kitty

So what kind of school is the Xavier Institute", asks Hermione

It's a school for mutants", replies Logan

Omg!, you mean you all are mutants", gasps Hermione

Yep, that's right darlin, ya don't gotta problem with mutants do ya", asks Logan popping out his claws

Wicked!", says Fred and George at the same time

Woah, he's got razors coming outta his hands", yelps Ron with frightened look on his face

No we don't have anything against mutants", replies Hermione weakly

Good", replies back Logan retracting his claws back into his knuckles

I apologize for Logan, he's got a temper, please don't be frightened we mean you all no harm", says Storm giving Logan a dirty look

Sorry for scarin' ya", says Logan in a small voice

Apology accepted, please don't go popping those things out in front of the other students, you'll get into big trouble if you do", replies Hermione warningly

Okay", says Logan

Well guess we'd all better get some sleep, I'll show you three up to the girls dormitory", says Hermione pointing at Storm, Rogue and Kitty

Okay, night Logan", says Storm

Night Ro, Kitty and Rogue", replies Logan

Ron and I will show you to the boys dormitory", says Harry

Okay", replies Logan

Logan follows Harry, Ron, Fred and George up to the boys dormitory while Storm, Kitty and Rogue follow Hermione up to the girls dormitory


	3. Chapter 3: A Close call at breakfast

Chapter 3

**_The great hall....  
_**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Storm, Rogue and Kitty are all sitting in the great hall eating breakfast with the other hungry gryffindors when Jean, Scott and Kurt disguised as a normal looking person enter the great hall for breakfast.

Morning Logan", says Jean sitting down at the nearby Ravenclaw table along with Scott and Kurt

Mornin' red", replies Logan

Did yall have a good night's sleep", asks Scott

Yes we did", replies Storm

How come the ceiling looks like the sky outside", asks Jean

It's enchanted to look like the sky above", replies Hermione

Oh, wow, replies back Jean

This is a school of magic red", says Logan

You're kidding!", replies Jean, Scott and Kurt at the same time

Nope I'm not kiddin', all the students here are wizards and witches" replies back Logan

Woah!, cool", says Kurt

That explains why the food last night appeared out of nowhere", replies Jean

Yep, it magically appeared", says Storm

The food is prepared by house elves down in the kitchen", says Fred

Yall have house elves", replies a stunned Kitty

Yep we do", replies back George

Cool!, I think I'm gonna like it here", says Kitty

Me too", replies Rogue

Suddenly a crop of owls come swooping in through the windows in the high ceiling

Mails here", says Ron

An owl delievers a copy of the morning addition of the Daily Prophet to Hermione, who pays the delivery owl two sickles, the owl takes off seconds later. Hedwig lands in front of Harry looking for bite to eat before flying off to go hunting.

Hello Hedwig", says Harry stroking her

That's a beautiful owl ya got there Harry", says Logan

Thanks", replies Harry

What kinda owl is that", asks Storm

She's a snow owl", replies Harry

Oh", replies back Storm

She was a birthday present", says Harry

Can I read that Hermione", asks Logan

Sure", replies Hermione handing him the morning edition of the Daily Prophet

Woah! the picture moved", says Logan

Yep, it's magic too", replies Fred Weasley

What kinda freaks are you", sneers Draco Malfory from the slytherin table

What did ya call us bub", growls Logan popping out his claws

No Logan!", whispers Storm

Stay outta this Ro", growls Logan

Omg!, that man has razors coming outta his hands", yells Angelina Johnson in fright

Please everybody calm down, put those away now", says Harry frantically

Alright", replies Logan retracting his claws back into his knuckles

Suddenly everyone freezes except for Logan, Storm, Kitty, Rogue, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Scott, Jean and  
Kurt.

Logan, pop your claw out of your hands like that again and you'll spend the rest of your days thinking your a six year old girl and I'll have Jean grade your hands", says the familiar voice of Professor Xavier

Sorry chuck", replies Logan in a small voice

That's better", replies back Professor X

Don't worry I wiped their minds, they won't remember a thing", says Professor X

You can do that", replies back Hermione

Yes I can", says Professor X

Woah!", replies Hermione, Harry and Ron at the same time

Good that you wiped their minds Professor otherwise Malfory there would've gone blabbing to his father Lucius who is one of the school governors and is well connected within the Ministry of Magic", says Harry

Is that so, what's the Ministry of Magic", asks Professor X

The magical government", replies Hermione

Oh I see", replies back Professor X unfreezing everyone

Good day to you all", says Professor X wheeling out of the great hall

Well, Ron we'd better get going, it's almost time for our Potions class with Snape down in the dungeons", says Harry gathering up his things

See yall around", says Ron and Harry rushing out of the great hall a few minutes later

Well, I'm off to Ancient Runes with Professor Babbling", says Hermione getting up from the table a few minutes later

Logan, Storm, Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, Scott and Jean watch as Harry, Ron and Hermione leave the great hall for their classes. An hour later Harry and Ron are making their way to their next class of the day when they hear a familiar voice hollering at them.

Harry!, Ron!", yells Logan

What is it Logan", asks Harry

Mind if I go accompany yall to your next class", asks Logan

No, we don't mind", replies Harry

What's the next class btw", asks Logan

Defense Against The Dark Arts", replies Ron

I teach defense back at the institute", replies back Logan

You're a teacher hey", says Harry

Yep I am", replies Logan

Cool!", replies back Harry

Who's the teacher?", asks Logan

Professor Lupin", replies Harry

Can't wait to meet him", replies back Logan

Well let's get going shall we", asks Ron

Yep, let's go", replies Logan

Harry, Ron and Logan make their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, a few minutes later they join the other students waiting outside the classroom for Professor Lupin.

**Next chapter...Logan meets Lupin**


	4. Chapter 4: Logan meets Lupin

Chapter 4

Morning class", says Professor Lupin walking up a few minutes later

Morning Professor", replies back the students

Hi Harry, Ron", says Lupin

Hello Professor Lupin", replies Harry

Who's your friend there", ask Lupin noticing Logan

Oh, this is Logan", says Harry

Nice to meet you Mr. Logan", replies Lupin shaking hands with him

Pleasure ta meet ya professor", replies back Logan

Listen class, we'll be going to the staff room for our lesson today, so follow me please", says Lupin

The students along with Logan, Harry, and Ron follow Professor Lupin down to the staff room on the way they encounter Peeves, the castle's resident mischievous poltergeist stuffing gum into one of Filch the Hogwart's caretaker's broom closet door knobs

I wouldn't do that if I were you Peeves, Argus won't b e too happy if he can't get into his broom closet", says  
Lupin

Well, well if it ain't loony loony Lupin", cackles Peeves

Lupin reaches into the sleeve of his robe and pulls out his wand, he points it at peeves, pay attention class this is a useful spell", says Lupin

_Waddiwasi_", cries Lupin

The wad of gun shoots out of the door knob and goes up Peeves's left nostril, peeves floats off cursing under his breath while Lupin, Harry, Ron, and Logan and the other students crack up laughing, after wards they continue on to the staff room.

Alright class gather round", says Lupin after everyone has entered the staff room

Today I'll be teaching you how to tackle a bogart, can anyone tell me what a bogart looks like", asks Lupin

No one knows, a bogart is a shape shifter", replies Harry

Ten points to Gryffindor", replies back Lupin

Repeat after me, _Riddikulus"_, says Lupin loudly

_Riddikulus_", replies the students at the same time

This class is ridiculous", drawls Draco Malfory

Okay class, form a line please", says Lupin

The students form a line a distance away from a quaking cabinet containing the boggart that they're about to tackle

Step forward Neville", says Lupin

What frightens you the most", asks Lupin

Professor Snape", replies Lupin

Frightens all", replies back Lupin

I understand you live with your grandmother" says Lupin

Yes", replies Neville

Can you picture her clothes clearly in your mind", asks Lupin

Yeah, she wears a green dress, a red handbag and a hat with a..."lupin cuts him off

Wand at the ready Neville", says Lupin

One, two, three!", says Lupin pointing his wand at the quacking cabinet

The cabinet door flies open out pops Severus Snape dressed in his usual black robes,_ riddikulus_", cries Neville Longbottom. All of a sudden Severus appears dressed in Neville's grandmother's hideous clothes and carrying her large red handbag, all the students laugh hysterically at the site of Snape in Neville's grandmother's clothes.

Good job", laughs Lupin

Next!", cries Lupin

One by one the students tackle the bogart, when it's Harry's turn, Lupin suddenly steps in front of Harry, the bogart changes into a moon, surround by fluffy clouds, riddikulus", cries Lupin, the moon turns into a balloon, Lupin sends it back into the cabinet, the cabinet door slams shut.

That's all for today class, class dismissed", says Lupin

Harry, Ron, Logan file out of the staff room along with the other students and head to the great hall for lunch. Once inside the great hall they find Ginny, Hermione, Kurt, Jean, Rogue, Kitty and Scott waiting for them.

How was your class with Lupin", asks Hermione

It was a great lesson, we tackled a bogart in the staff room", replies Harry

Cool!", says Ginny Weasley

Ya know there's somethin' odd about dat Lupin fellow", says Logan

What makes you say that", asks Harry

Well, if you didn't notice when he stopped you from tackling the boggart it changed into a full moon surrounded by fluffy clouds", replies Logan

Yeah I did notice, it was a bit strange", replies back Harry

Yeah it was, I think I'll go to the library", says Hermione getting up from the table and walking out of the great hall headed for the Hogwart's library

After lunch Harry, Ron and Logan head up to Gryffindor tower, once inside the common room Harry and Ron take out their books and tackle their potions essay for Snape due after the holiday. Logan sits by the fireplace and warms his hands. Fred and George Weasley are over in the corner having a chat with their good friend Lee Jordan. An hour later Hermione returns from being in the library.

Well any luck", ask Harry

Yeah", replies Hermione

Care to enlighten us", asks Harry

No, maybe later", replies Hermione

Whatever", replies back Harry

Harry goes back to working on his potions essay along with Ron while Hermione works on her Ancient Runes homework set by Professor Babbling.

**Next chapter: Logan is awaken by a howl in the night...**


	5. Chapter 5:A howl in the night

Chapter 5

**_Gryffindor Tower, 11:30pm:_**

Harry, Ron, Logan, Seamus, Dean and Neville are all fast asleep in their warm four poster beds when Logan is awoken by howling noise. After throwing the covers off Logan quietly tiptoes over to Harry's bed so not to wake the other sleeping students.

Harry!, wake up", whispers Logan

Whaaa...what it is Logan", says Harry jolting awake

I heard a howling noise coming from outside, it woke me up", whispers Logan

A howling noise", whispers back Harry

Yeah", says Logan quietly

Suddenly...owwwwwwwooooo!

It's that howling noise again", says Logan quietly

Sounds like it's coming from somewhere on the castle grounds", replies Harry

I think we should go investigate, I'll wake up Ron", says Harry

Harry walks over to Ron's bed, wake up Ron", whispers Harry

Whaaa..., is something wrong Harry", asks Ron

Yeah, Logan here was woke up by a howling noise, we're gonna go investigate so get dressed", replies Harry

Alright", replies back Ron

Harry, Ron and Logan quickly get dressed, Harry retrieves his invisibility cloak that he inherited from his father James and his marauder's map that was given to him by Fred and George Weasley out of his trunk.

What is dat thing", asks Logan indicating the cloak

It's an invisibility cloak, I inherited it from my late father James", replies Harry

Oh", replies back Logan

Let's go", whispers Harry

Harry, Ron and Logan quietly tiptoe out of the boy's dormitory and climb the stairs down to the common room where they find Hermione waiting for them.

Hermione what are you doing up", asks Ron

I was awoken by the howling noise", replies Hermione

So were we", replies back Harry

I think we should go investigate", says Hermione

We were just on our way to do that", replies Ron

Well, let's get going then", replies back Hermione

We can't all fit underneath my cloak", says Harry

I'll put a disillusionment charm on Logan, that way no one will see him", says Hermione

Good thinking Hermione", replies Harry

Thanks", replies back Hermione beaming

After putting a disillusionment charm on Logan, the four of them make their way over to the portrait hole. After climbing through the portrait hole Harry throws the cloak over him, Ron and Hermione. Harry reaches into his pocket and pulls out his marauder's map to check the whereabouts of Filch the Hogwarts caretaker and his cat Mrs. Norris.

Filch and Mrs. Norris are in his office", whispers Harry

Good, now let's get a move on", whispers back Hermione

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Logan climb the staircases all the way down to the entrance hall and then head for the great oaken front door which they find mercilessly open. Harry pulls the door open and him, Ron and Logan step out into the night.

Suddenly...Owwwwww!

It's that howling noise again", whisper's Harry

I heard it", whispers back Ron

Let's head for the forbidden forest", says Harry

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Logan quietly creep down the sloping lawn in the direction of the forbidden forest which is located behind Hagrid's hut. As they near Hagrid's hut they notice a light on inside, smoke is rising from the chimney top.

Hagrid's up", says Ron

I see, let's go ask him if he's heard the howling noise", suggests Ron

Alright", replies Harry

A few minutes later Harry knocks on Hagrid's door, Fang Hagrid's boar hound's booming barks can be heard through the door, who is it, get back Fang!", says the familiar voice of Hagrid

Hagrid's it me", says Harry through the door

Moments later Hagrid opens the door and finds Harry, Hermione, Ron and Logan standing outside.

Blimey!, Harry, Ron, Hermione what are ya three doin' out this late", asks Hagrid

We heard a howling noise", replies Harry

Yeah did hey, I heard it too, matter o' fact it woke me up", replies back Hagrid

Once inside the cabin Hermione removes the disillusionment charm that she cast on Logan

Who are you", asks Hagrid pointing at Logan

Oh, this is Logan, he's one of the x men visiting hogwarts", says Hermione

Oh, nice ta meet ya Logan", replies Hagrid

Nice ta meet ya too bub", replies back Logan

You have any idea where the howling noise is coming from Hagrid", asks Harry

Yeah it's coming from the Shrieking Shack", replies Hagrid

What's the shrieking shack", asks Logan

It's an abandoned house outside Hogsmeade villiage, the place is haunted, shrieks and yells have been heard coming from the place by the local villiagers", replies Harry

How do we get into the place", asks Logan

The entrance is at the base of the whomping willow, ya have ta poke the knot in the trunk to get into the secret passageway", replies Hagrid

Oh no!, not the whomping willow, that tree almost killed me and Harry after we crashed my dad's Ford Angelina into it last year", replies back Ron

We ain't got no choice, it's the only way in", says Hagrid

Alright then, let's going", replies Harry

Harry, Hermione, Hagrid, Logan, and Ron exit the hut and head for the whomping willow, once at the tree, Hagrid picks up a stick at jabs the knot in the trunk causing the tree to stop moving. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Logan crawl into the secret passageway and make their way up the tunnel while Hagrid returns to his hut. A few minutes later they arrive at a set of stairs leading up to a room, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Logan quietly climb the staircase, shrieks and yells can be heard coming from the room above.

**Next chapter...The shrieking shack!**


	6. Chapter 6: A howl in the night pt 2

Chapter 6

Once at the top of the stairs Harry turns to Ron and Hermione.

Get out your wands", whispers Harry pulling his wand out of his left pocket

Hermione and Ron both pull out their wands, Logan pops out his claws..._snikt!_

I think it best I go first, whatever is in there sounds extremely dangerous", says Logan

I agree, Ron, Hermione and me will follow behind you just in case there's trouble", replies Harry

Okay", replies back Logan

Logan is about to step inside the room when he comes face to face with a huge growling, snarling, bloodthirsty beast.

Omg!, a werewolf!", says Hermione eyes widening in terror

RUN!", yells Harry

Harry, Ron and Logan take off down the staircase, the beast follows suit.

It's gaining on us", yells Ron looking over his over shoulder as he's running down the tunnel

All of a sudden the werewolf jumps Logan from behind knocking him to the ground, the werewolf scratches Logan across the face with it's claws.

Harrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!",growls Logan popping out his claws..._snikt!_

Logan slashes the werewolf across it's chest with his claws, the werewolf yelps in pain and retreats back down the tunnel in the direction of the staircase

Whew!, that was a close one", says Ron wiping the sweat off his forehead

What happened to the scratches on your face, they're gone", asks Harry

Oh, I have a healing factor, I can heal from any wound in a matter of a few minutes, hours or days", replies Logan

Woah!", replies back Harry, Ron and Hermione at the same time

Come on", let's get outta here", says Logan indicating the exit up ahead

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Logan start to head for the exit when they hear footsteps

Who's there", calls out Logan brandishing his claws

All of a sudden a ragged man looking man appears clutching his chest

Help me", says the man

Look he's bleeding, we need to get him to Madame Pomfery immediately", replies Hermione

Omg! Professor Lupin!", gasps Hermione upon seeing the man's face

Harry, Ron, Hermione is that you", asks Professor Lupin weakly

Yes it's us Professor", replies Harry

The five of you come with me", says a voice

Professor Dumbledore!", says Harry, Ron and Hermione at the same time

We need to get Professor Lupin to Madame Pomfery right away Professor", says Harry

I can take care of his wounds, stand back", says Dumbledore

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Logan watch in astonishment as Professor Dumbledore magically stitches up the wounds on Professor Lupin's chest.

Come now, let's go to my office, I'll explain everything", says Professor Dumbledore

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Logan and Professor Lupin follow Dumbledore out of the tunnel and all the way back up to the castle.

_Cockroach Cluster_", says Dumbledore upon arriving at the stone gargoyle that guards the entrance to his office

In", says Professor Dumbledore after wrenching open his office door

**Next chapter: Dumbledore explains everything...**


End file.
